Vampire vs Magi
by starstruck87
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are all adopted sisters. When they meet Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru war insuces. While the boys are trying to make the girls life time mates, the girls continue to fight back and try to escape.Will love blossom? r/r
1. Meet the girls

Chapter 1 Meet the girls

On a hot summer day in Konoha four girls were just waking up to the bright sun. These girls were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten (A/N don't know last name), and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Morning everyone," said Ino as she took her seat for breakfast. All the girls in this family were adopted by Tsunade.

"Aaahh, Ino your up early. Are you going to go guy hunting again?" Asked Tenten with a jeer.

"**NO**! And for your information it is **NOT** guy hunting," Ino said with satisfaction in her voice.

"Then what is is?" questioned Tenten hoping to catch Ino off guard, and she succeeded.

"Umm, uuhh, it's…" Ino stuttered as she tried to think of the right words.

"Good morning everyone," Hinata said as she came in the room interrupting Ino and Tenten conversation.

"Morning Hinata, hey has anyone seen Tsunade or Bill Board Brow?" questioned Ino as she looked around the room. Hinata shacked her head no in reply.

"I think they're still sleeping. Normally I would go into their rooms and wake them up…," said Tenten as she sighed," But since it's a Saturday I guess we can leave them alone. I think they both deserve their rest.

"Yeah, I think so to." Hinata and Ino said at the exact same time before bursting into giggles.

Bang, Boom, Bump!!! "WH…what was that," Hinata stuttered as she inched closer to Ino. Ino smirked,

"It looks like the 'giant forehead' has awakened," said Ino.

"Good morning guys," said a disheveled Sakura as she made her way from the stairs to the dinning table. "Morning, hey guys why don't we go shopping today," suggested Tenten. The girls looked up from what they were eating and smiled.

"Okay, you can count me in," said Ino.

"I'll go," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Hinata.

"Then it's settled we leave after Tsunade has waken up, 'Kay," said Tenten

"o.k." everyone else replied as they continued eating their breakfast.


	2. Meet the boys

Chapter 2-Meet the Boys

_Meanwhile around the same time the girls wake up…_

Naruto wakes up, and goes down stairs to eat breakfast. When he enters the dinning room where the maids are serving the food he sees Sasuke, Negi, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Jiriaya who is currently drooling over a magazine.

"Good morning my fellow vampires!" Naruto announcers as he sits down for breakfast.

"Shut up baka," says Sasuke to Naruto,"You could at least wait 'til noon so you can act stupid."

"Teme!" Naruto says while trying to strangle Sasuke, but Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow.

"Hey now, calm down. It's too early for you two to acting troublesome, "said Shikamaru completely ignoring the glares.

"He's right you," says Negi," After all we have more important things to do then find a mate."

"Why, we're not even adults yet. Why should we have to look for mates?" Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Negi sigh.

"Because if you don't-"

"Because if you don't you'll end up like that pervert over there reading the magazine," says Temari as she walks into the room finishing what Negi was about to say. Subconsionly Naruto shivered in disgust.

"Well I guess that's settled then," states Sasuke," Why don't we go look at the mall. There's bound to be a bunch of girls our type." At this note Kakashi, their care taker, puts down his food.

"Then it's settled," he says," You'll leave around 12:00pm, okay."

"Alright," all four boys say at the exact same time as they continue eating their food.


	3. THe encounter

Chapter three the encounter

"Okay, we're going now," says Tenten to Tsunade as Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and her enter her car. "Have a safe trip girls, and get home before 10, Kay," Tsunade says waving to them as they exit the driveway. The mall wasn't that far from there house. Tsunade, their adopted mother was really rich so they lived in a mansion a little ways from the city. Tsunade says its better this way because she can hire more ANBU body guards.

"Umm, y…you know we didn't eat lunch before we left so can we get something to eat at the mall," Hinata asked. "Sure thing Hinata," said Tenten," but this time Ino pays!" "What why me, what have I done?" "Well Ino Pig when ever we go out to eat **you **never take the bill," states Sakura," So now it's your turn." "Shut up Bill Board Brow!" Ino yells. "Why you I ought to-"Sakura says but is cut off. "U…umm, you guys-" Hinata stutters. "What!" yells Ino and Sakura at the exact same time, while Hinata backs down.

"We're here," states Tenten as she steps out of the car, and starts walking toward the mall as does Hinata. Both Sakura and Ino sweat drop as they scrabble out of the car asking them to wait up.

Inside the mall, in the food court…

While eating their food they peacefully talking. Well sorta… "Geez, there sure are a lot of people here," Tenten states the obvious. "Your right and most of them are girls," Ino says, "And what's with those weird signs?" She points to one of the signs that says 'I love Sasuke' on it. All the girls sweat drop. "Well somebody's obsessed," says Sakura," And by that I mean pretty much this entire Food court!" "Well most of them are surrounding that table over there," Hinata says while pointing to a table were four boys are just about to leave. "Well, I have to admit the one with the dark long hair, and white eyes is pretty cute," Tenten states as she examines him," but nothing to get this obsessed over." "Yeah, I guess your right," Sakura says as she gazes at Sasuke and then turns back to her food. While her sisters are talking about other things Sakura tries to catch a glimpse of him one last time only to find that all four boys are heading toward their table. "Hey girls what's up," states Sasuke as he grabs a seat by them as do the others.

Boy's POV at the mall in the food court…

"Wow, who would have thought our fan girls would follow us all the way to the mall," Naruto says as he looks at all the girls with amazement. "Don't you mean Shikamaru's, Negi"s and my fan girls, or have you forgotten that you don't have any," Sasuke says to Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I do to have fan girls, teme," Naruto says while shaking a fist in front of Sasuke's face. "Really, who are they," Sasuke asks pretending to be interested. As those two continue to bicker Negi sighs, and turns to Shikamaru to see what he's up to; and finds him staring at a table where four girls are occupying it. "Whatcha looking at," Negi asks Shikamaru. "Huh, oh I was just thinking how each of those girls seems like our type." At this note Sasuke and Naruto were both drawn out of their conversations. "You mean those girls at that table over there," Negi question with a snicker. "Yeah, them," Shikamaru replied. "Hmmm, no I don't think so," Naruto says siding with Negi. "Hate to say it, but this baka here is right," Sasuke says for once agreeing with Naruto,"Those girls could never be our mates." Shikamaru sighs; being a genius was hard sometimes. "Look, they're a not fan girl that's for sure, and there's something different about them. There aura is stronger than an average mortal," Shikamaru announced examing them. "True I guess we could investigate," says Negi. "Fine, but if things don't go well it's not my fault," says Sasuke. "Well, what are we waiting for lets go," Naruto says smiling his fangs clearly showing. As the boys got up, and started walking toward the girls table the noticed Sakura starring at them as if they were movie stars. "Hey," Sasuke states as he grabs a seat next to Sakura.

Normal POV

"Who the hell do you think you are," Tenten yells at Negi who is sitting across from her. "I'm Negi Hyuuga. Nice to meet you, and you are," Negi replies arogently while holding out a hand for Tenten to shake. Replusively Tenten slaps Negi's hand leaving him in shock. "Whoa, you just got rejected Negi," Naruto stated as he smiles with glee, "That's a first." "Ummm, w…would you guys kindly go back to your own seats, please," Hinata who's sitting next to Naruto asks the boys. "No thank you," Shikamaru says while gazing at Ino. "What did you say, you have no right to come barging in and sitting here without asking first," Ino says while slamming her fists in the table. "That's right," said Tenten completely agreeing with her sister. While the girls and boys were Sakura was completely dround in her thoughts. "Hyuuga, huh. That's Hinata's last name. Maybe this guys related to her. That means we might have run into Hinata's true family!" Sakura thought. "Umm, Negi was it," Sakura asks making Sasuke jealous all of a sudden. "What is it," says Negi as turns to Sakura completely forgetting about Tenten and his argument. "Well I was thinking since you and my sister Hinata have the same last name maybe you two could be related." "Could he really be my real family," Hinata thinks.To be continued…

A/NSo what do you think. This is my first story so I would like light flames. Next chapterAre they related?


	4. Are they related & prepare for the invad

Chapter 4Are they related & prepare for the invaders

"So your last name is Hyuuga too," states Shikamaru while starring at Hinata as does the rest of the table. Hinata blushes from all the attention.

"W...well yes, my last name is Hyuuga. Could you really be my long lost family?" Hinata asks eagerly awaiting Negi's answer hoping with all her heart that its 'yes.'

"No, I'm afraid we're not related, but we could be…" Negi answers eagerly eyeing Tenten up and down like a piece of eye candy. Tenten getting the message blushed furiously as she tried to slap Negi.

"Pervert!" she yelled as her hand was about to connect with his face, but instead he grabbed it before it had a chance to make contact and started stroking it.

"Your hands are so soft," whispered Negi as her stroked Tenten's hand while she was trying to get it set free. As the rest of the gang watched this seen Ino began to get annoyed and cleared her throat to get attention. With everyone eyeing her (much to her satisfaction) she started to speak," Would you creeps _please_ state your business so we can all _get on with our lives._"

"Oh, sure we're here to make you guys our m-"Naruto's statement was left unclear because of Sasuke clamping his hand over his mouth, much to the disappointment to the girls.

"Well seeing that your not going to tell the truth anytime soon why don't we leave," stated Sakura as she got up and started walking away from the table. In mid step she turned around and called out to her sisters,"Ino, Hinata, Tenten, are you guys coming or are you going to stay their and continue talking to those creeps." As Hinata and Tenten got up Ino stayed to make one last comment to the boys before she retreated.

"Well I'm glad we'll never see you again, because it **wasn't** a pleasure to meet you guys at all!" Ino said with a small but proud smirk playing upon her features. This time it was all the boys who smirked at Ino.

"Who said you wouldn't see us again," Shikamaru questioned," I plan on spending a lot of time with you." As he said this Ino felt a chill go up her spine.

"Tell your sisters the same thing we'll be seeing them _soon._" Stated Sasuke.

"Sooner than they think," thought Naruto. As he watched Hinata return to the table to get a scarred-out-of-her-wits Ino from the table.

"Come on Ino, you don't want to miss out on shopping do you?" Hinata asked a look of worry plastered itself on her delicate features.

"Oh, yeah let's go Hinata," Ino said ever cautionsy looking back at the table where Shikamaru, Negi, Naruto, and Sasuke were sitting.

"Something isn't right about them," she thought while her sisters and her shopped, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Back at home…

"Sorry girls," Tsunade said as she started heading out the door, "but you know tonight's gambling night, and I'm feeling lucky. And besides I promised all the ANBU guards that they would have a night off as do the maids." As she ignored Tenten's stare that obviously stated that she was never lucky.

"B...bu...But what about those stalker guys we met at the mall," yelled Ino trying to act as calm as possible.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves. After all I trained you," Tsunade said smiling as proud as a mother could be. (Well as proud as an adopted mother could.) "Take care," she said leaving all the girls starring in shock as their mother left to go gamble. Hinata starred in disbelief as their one and only mother drove away to go gamble their lives. "This can't be happening," she thought. Tenten was the first to snap out of it first.

"All right girls! This house is on lock down no one gets in or out understood!" yelled Tenten just as scarred as her sisters that the boys from the mall were going to break in any moment now. "Hinata, you're in charge of making sure every door is locked. Understood," said Tenten who acted as if she was instructing an army (and in her mind she was.)

"Understood, I'll start right away, "said Hinata as she locked the front door and took off to lock all the other doors in the mansion.

"Good, now Sakura & Ino," Tenten said as she starred at her sisters like she was boring into there souls," Lock all the windows leave **NONE** of them unlocked understood!"

"Yeah, we're on it," Ino said as Sakura and her took off down the hall. Once they were far away from Tenten's hearing range Ino suggested something, "Hey forehead girl," Ino asked her sister who growled in response so Ino took this as a yes, "Why don't we have a race. Who ever can lock all the windows first?"

"Deal, your own Ino-pig," Said Sakura with a triphumt glow on her face," Ready, get set, go!" And the race began…

A/N so how do you like it so far. The next chapter is going to be really good. I'll keep you updated.


	5. AN

A/NI do not own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto the show itself.

I hope you enjoy the story so far the next chapters will be uploaded soon. If you have ideas for my story please let me know. I'm probably going to leave the story be a cliff hanger. The more people who want me continue the more likely I will. ;p **BUT I'M**

**NOT CLOSE TO STOPPING YET!!!!!! I'LL TELL YOU ALL WHEN I AM., SO DON'T WORRY!**


	6. Meet the vampires & kidnapped

Chapter 5Meet the vampires & the kidnapping

At the boys house…

"Sooo… when are we going to get the girls to be our mates," asked a very curious Naruto.

"Tonight, we'll leave right away," Negi says as he spreads his black bat like wings and starts to fly, "After all… it is a long flight."

As the boys start to fly away from their house an unexpected surprise is waiting for them at the girls' house.

Back to the Girls house…

"Just you wait Ino-pig I'll beat you yet," Sakura thinks as she races through the house closing and locking the windows. On the other side of the house Ino is thinking the same thing as she closes the windows and locks them, but as Ino passes Tsunade bedroom she forgets to close the window in her bathroom leaving them all vulnerable. As she and Sakura race to the kitchen which is the finish they meet up with Tenten and Hinata, as they stare at them like they're idiots.

"I see you guys had another race _again_," Tenten said as she sighed," well that doesn't matter. As long as you got all the work done then I'm fine."

"I…I sort of have an idea," states Hinata," If they do get in we'll have a higher chance of defending ourselves if we stay together." While her sisters think over the possibilities Hinata starts her old habit of twiddling her fingers.

"I guess your right, Hinata," Tenten says after some thought," There's only one problem. What room will we stay in?"

"Tsunade's!!!" Ino and Sakura yell at the exact same time. Tenten sighed as she agreed with Ino and Sakura. (Mainly because Tsunade's room was the biggest room in the house.) As they got ready for their sleepover party in Tsunade's bedroom, little did they know the boys were right outside their door.

Boys POV…

"I thought this place was supposed to be heavily guarded, "Sasuke stated in an annoyed tone.

"I'm guessing they have the night off," Shikamaru said a bit relieved,"It'll make this a whole less troublesome."

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's hurry up and take the girls home already," Naruto says as he runs up and rings the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting a horrible scream was heard from the top floor, followed by a shot of "go away!"

"Well at least we know were they are," stated Negi as he starts flying towards the top floor. "We're going to have to find a window," he said as he started searching while Sasuke did the same.

"I just knew this was going to be troublesome," Shikamaru says as Naruto and him start searching for one too.

"Hey, look," Sasuke says pointing to the window in Tsunade's bathroom.

"Well isn't that conviennt," Shikamaru says as he drags himself through the window as does the others. As the arrive in the marvelous looking bathroom, just in time to her Ino call them monsters. As Naruto hears this he storms into the room and yells,"Who the hell are you calling a monster?!"

Girls POV…

As the girls set up Tsunade's bedroom they were already in their pajamas, and ready for their sleep over when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I…it…it can't be them," Hinata says as her hands start to shake. Tenten being the brave one got up and started heading toward the balcony followed by a curious Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata, stay here we're going to see who's really out there," Tenten says. As they opened the door to the balcony and went out side they saw the boys from the mall, but this time they were different. They had bat wings and fangs, and they looked like vampires. All three of their faces turned pale.

"What is this? Who are they? What are they," Sakura thought terrified.

"I knew it, their was something wrong with them," Ino thought before she broke down and started screaming like a wild banshee, attracting attention from the boys who were now looking in their direction. Instantly Tenten snapped out of her trance and clamped a hand over her sister's mouth who was now in tears.

"Sakura come on! Help me get Ino inside," she whispered harshly snapping Sakura out of her trance.

"Umm… okay," she said unsurely as she helped Tenten get Ino inside, before turning back to the balcony and shouting "go away!"

As the three girls settled down back into the house Hinata locked the balcony door again.

"What happened out there," Hinata asked as she looked worriedly at her sisters whose faces were all pale.

"It (sob) was (sob sob) horrible! They (sob sob) were (sob) monsters," Ino said before she broke down into more sob's. Just before Hinata could reply somebody busted through the bathroom door yelling "Who the hell are you calling a monster."

It was known other than Naruto. At that moment Sakura's fear turned into rage as she saw the four boys step into Tsunade's bedroom.

"Who the hell do you people think you are, and by the way the only monsters in her are you assholes!" Sakura yells causing all the boys to smirk.

"A little feisty aren't we, my little cherry blossom," Sasuke says enjoying himself a little too much. While Sasuke and Sakura begin to bicker as does Tenten and Neji.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto says with a sly grin clearly showing on her features,"Aren't you glad to see me." The only answer Naruto got in reply was HInata hitting the floor in a loud thud. She had fainted. As Shikamaru watched all this commotion he sighed, his mate wasn't even trying to argue with him, she was still sobbing. At an inhumanly speed Shikamaru was their cupping Ino's face in his hands.

"What's wrong baby. You're being so troublesome. I told you that I was coming soon," he said while smirking. All of a sudden Ino snapped out of her crying fit and slapped Shikamaru in the face.

"I don't need your pity! What I need is for you to get your fat ass out of my house," Ino yelled standing up and turning to her sisters. (Well all except Hinata who was passed out.)

"Whatever," Sasuke says as he moves at Sakura with an incapable speed and bits her neck leaving a small black mark in the shape of the kanji symbol of fire. As Sakura passes out from the lose of blood the wound produced.

"Sakura!!!!" Ino and Tenten yelled as they watched their sister get bitten. While they were preoccupied Neji and Shikamaru saw their openings and bit Tenten's and Ino's necks. Tenten's mark was in the shape of the kanji symbol of earth, and Ino' in the symbol of air. Both Tenten and Ino fainted after that.

"Naruto, hurry up and mark your might before we leave you dobe," Sasuke says as he picks up Sakura and heads out the balcony door and starts to fly as do the others.

"Hey, wait," Naruto yells as he quickly marks Hinata (which her mark turns out to be the kanji symbol for water) and carries her out to the balcony were he joins the others on the flight home.

Tsunade's POV

I came home drunk and mad for losing again. I looked for the girls all over the place. When I finally realized that they weren't home I called the ANBU immediately.

"Tsunade-sama," Kurenai said on the other end a bit sleepishly since it was the middle of the night after all. "My girls have been kidnapped! Assemble a team immediately or I'll have all you heads!" I said before I hung up the phone and lay down in my bed. "What have I done," I whispered before I drifted of into sleep.


	7. The dreams

Chapter 6The dreams

Sakura's POV

I woke up and it was completely dark. The only thing I could see in the darkness was a girl. She looked exactly like me, except she had fairy wings with a fiery orange aurora that surrounded them. She was wearing a red halter top that showed off her stomach and a white ruffle mini skirt. She also had white leather boots that stopped a little ways under her knees.

"Who are you?' I asked looking up at the girl like she was an alien. The only reply I got was giggling. I was getting angry now, and I could tell that she noticed because she immediately stopped laughing.

"Haven't you noticed yet," She said, "I'm you."

I stared at her in disbelief, and replied, "Yeah right, the last time I checked I don't have wings." She only smirked at me in return.

"Yes you don't, but you soon will. After all you are the Princess of Fire," she stated with a proud smile on her face as she walked toward me. Once we were face to face she pointed her finger out and touched my forehead where an orb of red light had appeared out of no where.

"Now, close your eyes," she commanded and I did as told. All of a sudden memories appeared memories of my parents and of other things. All of a sudden I felt terrible pain erupt in my body as I screamed and fell to the ground which was now surrounded by fire.

"It'll probably take you a while to be able to control your new found powers," my other self said as she walked away into the dark void. Before she disappeared completely from my sight I saw her turn, and look over her shoulder and whisper," But I know you'll do well, because after all you're me." She said before disappearing completely, and just like that the dream ended.

Ino's POV

I was sitting on a cloud floating in the clear blue sky. It was nice, calming. I was the only one there or so I thought.

"Hey! Ino-chan aren't the clouds nice today," said a girl next to me who looked like she could be my identical twin. She had long blond hair like mine of course except it was in two pink tails that went down her back. (A/N Like Haylin's hair in W.I.T.C.H.) She had two hair things holding them in place that had white feathers on them. She wore a long sleeve white T-shirt that was a little too big for her, with a whitish creamish ruffle skirt. She also wore white leather boots that went just a little bit below her knees. Also she had mini white angel wings.

"Who are you," I managed to say while I got up to stand face to face with her on the cloud. The 'so-called-twin' smiled at me and then answered, "I'm you, or at least your elemental side," she said. The only reply I gave her was the look that clearly stated that she _**needed**_ to be in the crazy house. She sighed at this, and then looked back up at me.

"Look Ino, I'm you whether you like it or not," she said this in a stern voice, but then it got softer, " You're the heiress of the throne pf air, are you ready to except your fate?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and said okay. The other me came towards me with her pointer finger, and a white orb at the end of her finger. She touched my forehead, and memories dreams, visions and power followed back into my brain. As the memories stopped, and the orb destroyed I collapsed onto the cloud in tears.

"I know this is hard for you right now, but you'll understand sooner or later," the other me said before disappearing, and that was the end of my dream.

Tenten POV…

I was in a forest. It was beautiful the flowers the trees everything.

"Well, it's about time you got here," said a voice from behind me. I whipped my head around in one smooth action, and saw a girl that looked exactly like me. Her hair was up in two buns, and she had an emerald hair clip on the left side of her part. She wore a one strap pale green top that crossed over her shoulder, with a dark brown ruffle skirt. She also had dark brown paten boots; she also had fairy wings with a faint green glow surrounding them.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me," I questioned. The girl just rolls her eyes, and gives me a look that says 'are-you-stupid.' By now I was fuming with anger, and was ready to kick her ass.

"Who the hell does she think she is, "I thought.

"Well, since you haven't figured it out yet I'm you," she said as I stared at her in disbelief. The other girl getting that I didn't understand explained more, "I'm your other half, or your elemental half that is. Your supposed to be princess of the earth, and I'm here to tell you that your powers are awakening so be careful. Also your sisters have powers too, and since you're the eldest I expect you to look after them," as she said all this we were already face to face, and she already had a green orb pressed up against my forehead. "Okay," she asked.

"Yeah, okay. I'll protect my family, and master my element, earth," as I said this the dream ended just like that.

Hinata POV…

I was falling. I could tell that I was in the water, but I couldn't move.

"Is this how it ends," I thought," Am I really going to die here." Then I heard giggling, "No silly," said the person who was laughing," Your not going to die here." I opened my eyes and looked up. Floating directly in front of me was a girl that looked exactly like me. She had long hair like mine. (Her hair looks like it does in shippudden.) She had a blue coat that had white fur on the hood, the end of the sleeves, and the rim of the jacket. Hanging from the zipper was two white puff balls. She also had white mini angel wings. She had a regular mini skirt that stopped a little bit above the knees, and had white fur Ugg boots with little puff balls hanging off them.

"Who are you," I asked. The girl didn't really answer but smiled and touched my forehead where an orb of blue light appeared.

"I want you to figure that out for yourself, but I will tell you one thing. You're the Impress of Water, and don't let anyone tell you different." As she said this the dream ended, and I was left wondering what she was talking about.


	8. The awakening

Chapter 8The Awakening

Hinata's POV…

I woke up thinking about the dream I just had when I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. The walls in this room were orange, and the floor was lined with a dark blue almost black carpet. Everything else in the room was either black or orange.

"Where am I," I thought as I looked over the side of the bed and noticed that I wasn't alone. Her eyes traveled up the lump to his head and found a certain blond starring at her.

"It's about time you woke up," Naruto said," I thought I might have had to call a doctor or something." As he said all this he had his famous foxy grin on.

"I…I've been kidnapped," Hinata thought before she broke out into a screaming panic. As she started to scream the toilet exploded in Naruto's bathroom. Naruto starting to panic, and tried to calm his mate down before the situation got much worse.

"Hinata, oi Hinata, calm down I'm not going to hurt you," he said hoping to calm her down. By now her scream subsided into sniffles and sobs. After he managed to calm Hinata down he realized that he'd have to call a Plummer.

"Wh…where are my sisters," I said as she had finally stopped crying.

"Oh them, they're with my friends," Naruto said looking at me which he could already tell that I was really worried,"Don't worry, they're in good hands."

I could only sigh as Naruto got out of bed, and went over to pick up something off of his desk.

"Here," he said as he through a black blob of cloth at me," Put this on. Breakfast will be in 20 min. There's a bathroom down the hall to your right. It's the second door on the right side, you can't miss it. Sorry about the inconvience, ours seems to be broke."

"Umm... okay," I said as I got out of the bed and stepped onto the cold yet soaked carpet. Although it was wet the carpet had given me relieving feeling that everything was going to be okay and maybe it was because of the water I could feel under my feet. As I walked out of the bedroom I heard Naruto call out to me, he said, "One more thing, don't try to escape!" As I flowed the directions perfectly I was lead right to the bathroom. Once I got in she unfolded the black cloth to find out that it was a dress. It was a strapless dress with a v-cut in the middle, also it was extremely short. I stared at it in disgust.

"What girl in there right mind would want to wear _this_ in front of their kidnapper," I thought as she tossed the dress over her shoulder and inspected what she had on.

"I guess I'll be wearing my pajamas to breakfast," I said to myself before she took a quick shower and put my pajamas back on much to my displeasure. As I headed back to Naruto's room I wondered if my sisters were going through the same thing.

"I just hope we can get out of this okay," I mumbled as I went back into his room. Naruto was already dressed, and was waiting for me.

"Why didn't you wear the dress I gave you," he asked as he put on his most innocent smile. I looked at him in disgust before I said," I don't want to wear it," as I said this I shrugged my shoulders. Naruto got up from were he was currently sitting, and grabbed my arm as he led me out of his room.

"Come on we don't want to be late for breakfast," he said as he lead me to the dinning room. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

Ino's POV…

I woke up that day after that creepy dream. My head was pounding, and all I wanted was my maid Trisha to make me a nice cup of green tea. Unfortunately realization dawned upon me, and I noticed I wasn't in my room anymore and that their was a sleeping figure next to me. I turned to get a better look at the person next to me, and found out that it was the boy from the mall!

"I think Shikamaru was his name," Ino thought as I started to survey the inside of the bedroom. It was a pretty big room with a bathroom that connected to his room. The room had green walls with white carpet. Everything else in the bedroom was white. I spotted a screen door that lead to a balcony.

"This is my perfect chance to escape," I mumbled to myself as I slowly got out of his bed. I tip toed to the screen door, and opened it slowly. I went out onto the balcony and prompt myself onto the ledge. Before I could see anything that would help me find out where I was I saw a blur sped past my face as I was picked up and put back on the balcony.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed," I heard a voice say before I turned around to find that it was Shikamaru,"Women are so troublesome. Why are you even trying to escape? It's not like your going to actually be able to escape," he said with a sigh.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" I yelled in retort, "I want answers NOW! Where are my sisters! What are you! And why the hell did you kidnap us?" Shikamaru sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"First off my name is Shikamaru Nara, and you are now my mate. Your sisters are with my friends, I'm a vampire, and I kidnapped you because you belong to me now," Shikamaru stated with a giant smirk on his face while Ino starred at him disbelievingly.

"You got to be kidding me," I stated as I followed him back into the room. Once we got back inside his bedroom he through a white piece of clothe at me as he said," Get dressed. The bathroom is over there," he said as he pointed to the direction of the connected bathroom,"You better hurry up or it'll be troublesome." As I walked into the bathroom I looked over my shoulder, and shouted, "This isn't over!"

As I shut the door behind me I unfolded the white satin dress. It was rather pretty except for the fact that it was _**way**_ to revealing. As I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed that I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Well I'm definitely not wearing that thing," I thought," I guess I'll have to wear my p.j's" After that decision I quickly took my shower, and put my pajamas back on. I then stepped out of the bathroom to find that Shikamaru was already dressed and ready.

"Women are so troublesome," He stated as he saw me coming from the bathroom in my pajamas," I took all the trouble of getting you that dress, and you don't even wear it. Why didn't you wear it?" I decided to ignore him, and change the subject.

"When's breakfast, or are you going to let me starve to death," I asked. Shikamaru got up, and started walking toward me. He literally grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of his room into the hall.

"Let me go you bastard! Where the hell are are we going," I shouted.

"To the dining hall," was all he said before we continued to walk in silence.

Tenten's POV…

I woke up from that mysterious dream to find that Hyuuga boy smirking at me.

"This has to be a nightmare," I thought as I sat up in the bed examining the room to find out that it wasn't mine. The room was white with grayish silverish carpet, with a bathroom that connected with his room. It had everything a normal boy's room would have except the window was rather large; also he had a weapon rack in his room.

"Do you like it," Neji asked as he waited for my answer.

"Personally I wish I was back in my own **room** at my own **house.** I also have a question for you Hyuuga," I said my eyes boring into him.

"Ask as many questions you like my little panda. Also call me Negi," he said as I looked at him. My face had flushed at his nickname for me, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Where are my sisters!" I yelled at him.

"There in the good hands of my friends," he answered as he got out of bed, and handed me a folded green out fit.

"Hurry and get dressed," he said while pointing to the bathroom,"Or else we'll be late for breakfast." I quickly got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. I took my shower, and was going to put the dress on when I realized that if I did put it on I'd look like a hoe. As I shook that thought out of my head I put my pajamas back on hoping that my sisters weren't going through the same thing I was going through. As I stepped put of the bathroom I saw that Negi was already dressed.

"Let's go," he said as he started walking down the hall with me following in tow.

As we got closer to the dinning room I heard him say that "we'll discuss why you aren't wearing the dress later." I sighed I truly wished that this was all a dream at that moment.

Sakura's POV…

I woke up with sweat beading down my forehead. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore. The room that I was in had a big fan symbol above the desk, and in a couple of other places in the room. It had a bathroom that connected to the bedroom; also the walls were red and the carpet black. Everything else in the room was either red or white.

"This is a nightmare," I mumbled as I tried to get out of the bed.

"No, this is reality, but I was wondering did you have a nightmare last night," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to find a shirt-less Sasuke lying down in bed. He was smirking at me, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Suddenly memories of the night before flooded into my head, and I was mortified. I had slept in the same bed as a vampire.

"Hey pinky, you didn't answer my question," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone as he got out of bed and stretched.

"It's none of your business you…you asshole!" I shouted refusing to answer his question about my dream.

"Feisty are we? Well that's okay I like feisty girls anyway," as he said this he got something off of his dresser and threw it at her. I caught the blob of leather clothing before it ended up on the floor.

"Take a shower, and go get changed,"he said as he started rummaging for clothes," Breakfast is coming soon, and we don't want to be late." After he said this I had already gotten up and had slammed the bathroom door shut behind me. As I examined the dress I noticed that if I did put this on it would only go down to mid thigh.

"What type of sluttish piece of shit is this," my mind screamed as I knew that there was only one option," I guess I'll be wearing pajamas to Breakfast." After I took my shower I put my pajamas back on, and headed out of the bathroom. Once I was in the room I noticed that Sasuke was already dressed.

"Why didn't you wear the clothes I gave you, "he asked as he starred at my pajamas.

"Who in their right mind would want to wear that slutty piece of shit! Did you obviously think that I was actually going to wear that," I shouted.

"Tch, whatever. Let's hurry up and get to breakfast," he said as he walked out into the hallway. Since I didn't know the place I decided that I would follow him.

"Hey, wait up," I shouted after him as I ran into the hallway and started following him.

"I just hope that my sisters aren't going through the same thing that I am," I thought as I followed Sasuke into the dining hall.

**A/N So what do you think? Is it good? Please r/r! ** **(Remember that this is my first story, so go easy on me okay.)**


	9. Meet the family

Chapter 9Meeting the family & discovering powers

Everyone had arrived at the dinning hall on time. The sisters were able to sit together on one side of the table, along with Temari who is also a vampire. The boys sat on the opposite side in their regular spots. Lee and Choji sat with them. On the ends of the tables sat Kakashi who was reading his book, and Jirya who was peeking at the girls while reading his porn magazine. Once everyone was settled in their seats the maids started bringing out platters of food. After they were done everyone began serving their selves.

"So Shikamaru," Choji asked in between eating, "Who's your mate?" Shikamaru looked up from his plate and pointed at Ino since he was to lazy to reply. Ino saw this and was extremely angered.

"Like hell I'm going to be _**his **_mate! All of these guys are total assholes! **They broke into my house, and kidnapped me and my sisters**!" Ino fumed not caring about the stares she was getting from all the other vampires, including the maids who were standing up against the wall. As Choji examined Ino he came to his conclusion.

"Yeah cous' you picked a good one all right. She defiantly completes you since you're lazy, and she energetic," said Choji while smiling at Skiamaru who just shrugged. As everyone continued eating Kakashi was examing the girls as well when he noticed that not one of had the proper clothes on. Each one of them were wearing their pajamas, excluding Temari since she was a vampire.

"Why are you four still in your pajamas? I thought I told the boys to get you clothes," he said finishing his last statement with a glare sent toward Negi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"We did, but they didn't wear them,"Sasuke said ignoring Kakashi's glare as he continued eating. At that moment Sakura stopped eating, and glared at Sasuke.

"What girl in their right mid would wear that sluttish piece of shit that you call a _dress_, "she said looking Sasuke in the eyes. At that moment Jirya let out a perverted giggle.

"So you got hoe clothes to," Ino questioned as she looked at Sakura who was now fuming because Sasuke had ignored her. Tenten and Hinata stopped eating, and waited for their sisters' answer.

Yeah, what about you guys," she said directing the question toward Tenten and Hinata. They both nodded. Tenten thinking out their situation turned and glared at the boys.

"So you planned this all didn't you! All of you are **perverted jackasses**!" she yelled.

"So that's why you didn't wear the clothes I gave you, I thought you would've looked cute in them Panda," Neji says looking up from his plate sighing. "I guess I'll have to buy some new clothes for her," he thought. Tenten again flushed from the nickname out of anger and embarrassment.

"My name is **not **Panda, its Tenten jackass," alleged Tenten while glaring at Neji.

"Tenten-san, I would much appreciate it if you would stop using those icky words. They are tarnishing your sparkles of **youth!"** Rock Lee said while looking at Tenten.

"Who **fucking** cares how we talk! We can curse all we want! **Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckedy Fuck**," Ino said as she continued singing random curse words.

"Umm… by the way," Hinata said after she was finally done eating," Who are these people…umm I mean vampires anyway?" At that moment everyone stopped eating and decided it was time to introduce each other, and Temari decided to go first since she was the only girl at the table besides the maids.

"Hi I'm Temari. I'm Naruto's older cousin. Welcome to the family," she said smiling at the girls while trying her best to ignore Ino's rant about "_what family are we apart of now? Oh, I don't know freaks, nut jobs, people who should be in the_ '_**happy homes.**_' _Face it the only family I see is Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata._"

"Well you already know us," Shikamaru stated deciding finally to speak up," The guy in the bowl hair cut is Rock Lee who's Sasuke's 7-times removed cousin, Choji's my cousin, Temari is Naruto's cousin as you may already know, the two people at the end are Kakashi and Jirya. Watch out for Jirya because he's a pervert," said Shika thus ending the conversation about who was who. As Sakura was looking between Lee and Sasuke she couldn't find one trace of resemble between them.

"How can they be related, maybe Lee's adopted," she thought and decided to ask for herself. "How can you two be related. You don't even look alike, are you adopted," she said referring to Lee.

"Nope, I'm not adopted and I'm 100 related to Sasuke," Lee exclaimed proudly. While Sasuke mumbled an incoherent "I'm not related to him." All of a sudden Jirya cracked out into a perverted fit of giggles which everyone at the table took as a warning discluding Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

"I was wondering," he said," When are you boys going to mate with them?" At that moment all the boys faces turned pale, Tenten started choking on her water that she was drinking, Choji smirked knowing that this question would come up sooner or later, Hinata's face turned blue and she fainted, and Sakura and Ino stood up so fast that they both knocked their chairs down.

"**NEVER!"** they both said at the same time. Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed at this, even though they knew it was bound to happen.

"Ino sit down and stop complaining," Shikamaru said and sure enough Ino complied," We'll talk about this troubling topic later, _**in private**_." Sasuke following toe asked Sakura calmly to sit down despite his headache, when Sakura declined his offer he used the Sharigan to make her.

"I really don't want to have to go rough on her, but she making this more difficult than it has to be," he thought as he watched her comply with his demand out of fear. 

As Sakura sat down her hands started to shake uncontrollingly as she reached over her food to finish it she stopped when she smelled something burning. In a way the smell calmed her, and she placed her hands back at her sides only to find that all of her food on her plate was catching fire.

"Is something burning," Hinata said recently recovering from fainting. As everyone started sniffing the air, Naruto looked around the table.

"**Holy shit!** Sakura's plate is on fire!" he exclaimed as he jumped away from the table as did everyone else. Once they extinguished the fire they went into the movie room and watch movies. Then they had lunch and the guys took them on a tour of the house. **(A/NI'm feeling lazy so I'm going to give you all a briefing.)** During that trip Jirya snuck behind Ino and started groping her butt. She turned around to slap him, but instead she sent a powerful air wave at him which made him land into the wall, and knocked him unconscious. After that many abnormal things started happening to the girls. When Hinata went to the bathroom and washed her hands she found out that she could turn the water into shapes and other unordinary things. Tenten found out she could talk to animals, and move rocks and pebbles without touching them. After dinner the guys led the girls to the library.

"This is where you'll stay while we go hunting," Neji said.

"Guards will be surrounding the doors and windows so you can't escape Ino," Shikamaru said while Ino glared at him. As the girls walked into the library they heard one last comment of 'don't try to escape' before the library doors were locked behind them. 

"No…Let us out!" Ino yelled while banging on the doors. 

"It's no use Ino," Sakura said sighing," We might as well grab a book and get settled here. It might be a while."

The girls grabbed a table, and started reading some books.

"Hey, guys look what I found," exclaimed Hinata as she held up a book that said 'Magi spells and Enchantments'

"Well this'll be interesting," Tenten said as they opened the book and started reading…

To be continued…

(A/NSo how did you like it so far? Don't forget to read and review. Also if you're wondering Lee is Sasuke's **REAL** cousin in this story. Choji is related to Shika, and Naruto is related to Temari, Kankouro, and Gaara. None of them are really related in the real anime though. Bye, bye thanks for the reviews everyone! . The next chapter is going to have my own made up language in it and it's going to be called the Library. 


	10. the library

Chapter10 the Library, Discovering powers, and Escaping

As Tenten started reading the book she discovered a page about having weird dreams. As she gestured for her sisters to crowd around her she started telling her what it said in the book.

"Well, it says here that if you start having weird dreams about meeting another side of yourself then you are probably a magi," Tenten stated reading what the book said. By now all of the girls were interested in this book, because each of them had a weird dream like that.

"So guys what do we do? I mean we all had this kind of weird dream, so what do we do about it?" Sakura asked unsure of what they should do with new found information. As Sakura was saying this, Ino had snatched the book from Tenten and was now reading it.

"Well it says here that we have to say an enchantment that'll enhance our powers, see the spells right here," Ino said before she set the book down on the table so that her sisters could see the spell too.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's say this spell together," Hinata said sounding excited as her sisters nodded "yes" and took a deep breath, then they all began chanting.

"Altas nitaue converse latius-alsers trerbetus onverse release magi-cuse," they said. As they said this their bodies started glowing. Sakura's body emitted a bright red glow. Ino's was a pure white, Tenten's body gave off a dull green hue, and Hinata's was baby blue.

"What is this," Tenten said as she looked down at her hands as she watched the glow fade away.

"Maybe we really are Magi," Sakura said sounding excited. As the girls started talking to each other about whether they were or were not Magi. All of a sudden four books flew out of some of the library shelves. One of each of the four books then landed in front of one of the girls.

"Hey, what's this," Sakura questioned as she picked up the book and blew the dust off of it. The title said "The Royal Book of Fire Enchantment and Spells" As Sakura started flipping through the pages of this book Ino had walk over to were she stood; she also had a book like Sakura's in hand.

"Hey, mine says something like that too, only mines says air instead of fire," Ino said as she showed Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata her book.

"I'm guessing these books will help us become magi," Tenten states excitedly as she flipped through the pages of her book. As the four of them started reading their books they each got the impression that they should start practicing the spells.

"Ummm… guys I was thinking that maybe we should start practicing the spells, I mean it might help us in the future," Hinata stated shyly as she looked at her sisters who smiled at her.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Hinata. Let's get started guys these books might help us more than we know," Sakura said as she started practicing the first spell.

"Yeah, let's get started! Maybe these books will help us break out of this hell whole!" Ino states as her sisters and her start studying the spells and enchantments that are in each of their own books.

Three hours later…

All four of them were each halfway through their books when they each fell to the floor with a 'thud.' The girls were exhausted, and as for the library it was a mess. Tables were sliced in half or on fire, windows were shattered, the mini kitchen was on fire and the sink and other objects that had anything to do with water were malfunctioning, some books were on fire and others were drenched in water all the way to the core, and possibly everything in the library was a wreck. Huge vines were outspreading from small plant pots, and the floor was soaked. Anyone who entered the room could tell that _something_ had happened between now and then, and unfortunately the girls didn't care, they were too tired to care about the damage they caused anyways. All of a sudden they heard the doors to the library slam open followed by a shout of "Hinata, I'm back!" It was none other than Naruto, followed by Sasuke, Negi, Temari, and Shikamaru. Hinata groaned as she rolled over on her side.

"This is **NOT** my day," she thought to herself as she and her sisters watched as the vampires inspected the room, before they each drifted into a nice slumber.

"Wow, it looks like a tornado went through this room, followed by a hurricane and a pyro twister," Temari said clearly impressed.

"Sakura, **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FOUR DO TO THE LIBRARY!!**" Sasuke yelled at her, only to have Sakura ignore him in return. Sasuke was blood red in the face, and was about to reach his boiling point if it wasn't for Negi who put a hand on his shoulder and said "that all four of them were sleeping and it wasn't right to make them wake up right away," Sasuke sighed as he picked up Sakura who was clutching her book like her very life depended upon it. (Unknown to the vampires, that these books were spell books. Anyone other than Magi or their descendents can't read the books. They think that it's an average fairytale book when it's not.)The rest of the three teenage male vampires did the same with their mates, as Temari watched in amusement before she started heading back to her own room.

"I'm going to go tell Jiriyia and Kakashi 'bout this. Night guys," she said before she disappeared in the mazes of halls. The boys then each went to their own respective rooms with their mates in their arms.

Scene change: middle of the night everyone asleep…

Sakura had recently woken up from her so called "beauty" sleep and found she was in Sasuke's bed, clutching her book. Sakura noticed a burning smell and looked at her palm that was supporting her balance on the bed for she was still a bit tired. The bed had sparked and burst into flames with Sasuke still fast asleep. Sakura then snuck out of the room with her book in hand.

"I hope that god damned bastard dies in his sleep, then we can all be happy!" She exclaimed as she headed down the hall toward Naruto's room, where Hinata stayed. As she entered Naruto's room, she noticed that the floor was soaked to the core.

"What the hell happened here," she thought as she tip toed over to Hinata who was currently sleeping on the side of the bed that was farthest away from Naruto.

"Hinata, get up! We're breaking out of this hell whole!" Sakura said as she shook Hinata until she woke up.

"What do you mean we're leaving," Hinata said as she stood up on her feet, with her spell book clutched in one hand, and her other rubbing her eyes. Sakura only rolled her eyes as she grabbed Hinata's arm as she pulled her sister out of Naruto's room and into the hallway.

"Wha…what are you doing," Hinata stuttered as she looked to and fro through the hallway frantically.

"I'm going to get Ino and Tenten, and if you want to be left behind them I'll gladly do so, but if not COME ON!!" Sakura said aggravated as they stopped in front of Neji's room. As they opened the door they discovered that Tenten was already up clutching her book as she had just finished performing a spell, that had bound Neji to his bed with thick vines. As Tenten looked up and saw her sisters she was delighted to know that they we're alright, and not hurt.

"Sakura, Hinata, your alright," she said excitedly as she rushed over to her sisters and gave them each a hug, "Where's Ino?"

"We were just going to get her, let's hope she didn't already leave," Sakura said rolling her eyes as the three of them left Neji's room. By now the hall way was full of smoke and a little bit of fire coming from Sasuke's room, but luckily with Sakura and Hinata they were able to navigate through the flames to where Ino stayed. As they kicked down the door, curtsey of Tenten, they then raided Shikamaru's room and woke up Ino immediately. (Who was by the way snuggled into the Nara boy's embrace.)

"What's going on, who's there, and do I smell smoke," Ino said the last part as she held her nose high in the air and sniffed.

"It's us Ino, and we're breaking out of here," Hinata said shyly as she and Tenten headed toward the balcony that was connected to Shikamaru's room. Once Ino heard that they were breaking free she hopped out of bed, grabbed her book, and sped toward the balcony.

"Well let's go," she said as she opened the balcony door and hopped on the ledge.

"You can't seriously be thinking about jumping off can you," Hinata said giving her air-head of a sister a spectacle glance.

"Of course I'm serious. I learned a levitating enchantment, and I'm quite good at it," Ino said as she motioned her sisters to step onto the ledge to, which they did surprisingly.

"You better not let us down Ino-pig," Sakura said as she gulped at the sight of how high up they were.

"Don't worry, forehead-chan," Ino said as she opened her book looking for the spell,"Have a little faith in me Sakura."

"Okay, I found it," Ino said with a smirk as she began chanting, "tollus no ylf no algas sekai no levitation!" Once she finished the incardination Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino started levitating off the ledge and back toward Tsunade's mansion.

"Wow, I must admit bobble head this is pretty cool," Tenten said amazed at the view they were getting.

"I'm not a bobble head!" Ino snapped as Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura laughed. All of a sudden Sakura had a great idea to bring up the "little situation" that they had witnessed in Shikamaru's room early.

"Sooooo, Ino we saw you getting "friendly" with that Nara boy of yours, I think you might actually have a thing for him," Sakura said slyly as she sped up her flight so she could get closer to Ino. At this comment Ino's face and turned cherry red, as she tried to hide her blush.

"I don't have any feelings whatever for Shika-kun," Ino said as proudly as she could.

"Then what's with the nickname," Tenten said smirking, which made Ino blush even more.

"Our Ino's in love!" Sakura pronounced proudly as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder as she flew," Sooo when's the wedding going to be." Ino being well Ino pushed Sakura away as she zoomed ahead of her sisters.

"Shut up or I'll drop you; I'm still in control of this levitating spell," Ino said through gritted teeth.

"Hai, Ino-chan" Sakura and Tenten both said simultaneously.

After a couple more hours of flying they arrived in Konahagure and went straight to their mansion.

"We made it, we home," Hinata said as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"yeah," was all her sisters said before they rang the doorbell.

At the vamps. Mansion…

To be continued…

So what do you think… I know you've all been waiting awhile for this chapter so here it is. Also It would please be nice if you people would stop commenting on the way I spell Negi. Its just a name of a character, and if you don't have anything to say regarding the story (AND NOT THE SPELLING OF CHARACTER NAMES) then please comment. Also if you're really into this story add it to story alert if you have a account. Thx for you reviews and support. Ja ne!


	11. Help me!

Hi people… so sorry this isn't an update but I need help

Hi people… so sorry this isn't an update but I need help!! I'm not a SasuSaku fan, or NaruHina, and I'm defiantly not good at writing fluff… but that's not the point. I really need your help. I have an idea down for the opening of my next chapter… but I don't know how to write it. Here's the idea…

_Sasuke is dreaming about what a lovely wife Sakura would make and how good their children would be, when all of a sudden his children start fading. And his wife turns into back into the Sakura we know in the story who's always pissed off at him. And somehow his dream ends when he finally gets to his senses and smells smoke. __The idea I have so far is where the children start talking but that's it! It's total writers block!! Please help if you can._

Oh, and about the NaruHina and SasuSaku thing it's true… I don't like either coupling. -- I'm a NaruSaku fan.

This story is just dedicated to a friend who's completely in love with NaruHina. rollz eyes So please don't stop reading because of that.


	12. Sasuke's Dream Reality

Before I start this chapter, I'm gonna kinda make it short and sweet. I'm having major writers block so bare with me. Ume is Sasuke's daughter in the dream, and is 5 years old and Takeshi is Sasuke's son and is 8.

Sasuke's Dream Reality

_Dream_ Sakura's POV

My beloved daughter Ume and I had just finished making my husband breakfast, while Takeshi was guarding/convincing Sasuke not to get out of the bed.

"He sure is troublesome," I thought as I watched Ume climb up the stares with the breakfast platter in hand.

"Mama, do you think Papa will like the pancakes I made him?" Ume asked innocently as she tried to balance the platter properly so that the orange juice wouldn't spill. I smiled as I watched this and quietly whispered, "of course he will." Just then we had arrived in front of the master bedroom where Sasuke and I slept. As I opened the door for Ume she shouted "Surprise, Happy Fathers Day Papa!!!!"

Sasuke's POV

"Dad, you can't get out of bed," that's what I heard for the umpteenth time coming from my son Takeshi for some unknown reason. I sighed, just what was he up too.

"And why can't I get out of bed, Take-kun," I replied as I tried to move to the side of the bed to stand up only to be pushed back down again.

"Well… umm… I can't tell you, you just have to believe me," Takeshi said his black orbs pleading with me to believe him. I sighed; I could never resist my kids' puppy eye trick like unlike their mother, who tried to rule the house with her fist… literally.

Just then the door opened followed by a shout of "Surprise Happy Fathers Day" from my youngest and only daughter, Ume. At that moment it hit me, it was Father's Day and I completely forgot.

"I made… I mean we made you breakfast Papa," Ume said as she tried to steadily place the tray of pancakes with syrup, bacon, eggs, and orange juice on my lap. I smiled, before taking the tray and then ruffling her and Takeshi's hair. I looked up at my wife Sakura, who was smiling at the scene before her.

"I completely forgot what today was. Thanks guys," I said as I grabbed the fork off the tray. I was just about to dig into the delicious food when I smelled smoke.

"Hey guys do you smell smo…" my sentence ended up fading off as I watched my two only children covered in flames before they burst into ashes.

"Ume!!! Takeshi!!! **NO!!!**" I yelled as I reached out and held a hand full of their ashes, as tears stained my eyes. What was once a beautiful bedroom turned into a scene from hell. Everything was on fire, and it looked like the floors were molten lava. The only thing left of my perfect life and family was Sakura, who was standing at the doorway smirking at it all.

"S…s..Sakura, what's going on? What's happening, U..Ume and T..Takeshi" I managed to stutter as I watched her laugh at it all.

"Don't you see, bastard this is payback for kidnapping me and my sisters all those years ago. What goes around comes around," She said as smirked at my pained expression, "Karma she is a bitch isn't she."

Before I had time to respond I felt a pain in my stomach… and I heard Naruto yelling. Wait… Naruto?

_End of dream_

"Sasuke, Sasuke.. Please wake up, please," Naruto yelled, he had just managed to pull Sasuke out of the fire before he was burnt. Kakashi and Jiriyia were just finishing putting out the fire, and Neji and Shikamaru were looking for the girls while the rest of the houses inmates slept. And just like that, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he was breathing extremely heavy.

"Sasuke, thank god. I thought you had suffocated," Naruto said.

"What, what do you mean dobe," Sasuke managed to spit out as he gulped in air.

"You were inside a fire in your bedroom. We don't know how it started, but all we know is that you got out safely," Naruto explained as he looked toward Sasuke's bedroom, in which now the fire was out. As for Sasuke, he couldn't believe what he just heard, and then it hit him… where was Sakura.

"Wh…where's Sakura," Sasuke asked as Naruto helped him stand.

"We don't know where any of the girls are… Neji and Shikamaru are looking for them, but as far as we know, they escaped," Naruto said looking a bit sad about Hinata leaving him.

"Damn, we gotta find them, I need to know if _**MY**_Sakura is ok," Sasuke said as he walked over to a wall and punched it.

"I know how you feel," Naruto complied as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I know all to well how you feel."

A/N- So, what do you think? I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a long time and here it is. Tell me if you enjoyed it or not. I'm making a new Naruto story and deleting my other one, so don't forget to visit my profile and vote in the new poll of which story I should work more of. Don't forget to read and review some of my other stories too, ok. Thanks.

(By the way, Ume means plum blossom in Japanese and Takeshi means warrior.)


	13. Where are they

Before Sasuke woke up

Naruto's POV

I was having a wonderful dream about Hinata and I in the future, when all of a sudden I had to pee. When I got to the bathroom in my room, I had just remembered that the toilet in my room was broken; doing the pee pee run I ran to the bathroom down the hall and relieved my bladder of its contents. Just as I came out of the restroom something hit me like a wall of bricks… Hinata wasn't in the bed with me.

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom, and got lost," was my thought train as I headed back to my room… taking note that the air smelled like smoke.

"Wait, smoke… as in fire," even though it took a few seconds for my brain to compute what was going on I saw a huge smoke cloud arising from the gap in-between Sasuke's closed door.

"SASUKE," I yelled in worry as I ran over and yanked the door open. Not caring whether I got burnt and only thinking about my friend I was able to make it the pretty much demolished futon and save teme's ass. Once I dragged him out of his room Kakashi and Jirayia were on the scene. First they checked to see if Sasuke was alive and breathing, and he was. Then they went inside his room to try to put a stop to the fire. As tears of relief and sorrow filled my eyes, I kept trying to wake Sasuke, and so far nothing was working.

"Come on teme, you gotta wake up, you just have too," was the statement I said to him as I watched my crystalline tears touch his ash adorned face.

"Naruto, what going on here," I heard a voice ask. I immediately recognized it as Shikamaru's. I looked up at him with wide big eyes and tried to calm myself down… it didn't work out that well.

"There was (sniff) a fire in Sasuke's (sniff) room. I woke up to (sniff) find Hinata after I (sniff) went to the restroom, only to discover that (sniff) my best friend was in a fire," I said trying my best not to cry in front of Shikamaru, "I pulled him out, and know (sniff) Kakashi and Jirayia are (sniff) handling the situation with the fire in his (sniff) room."

"Okay, I see… how troublesome, Ino is missing too, troublesome women," Shikamaru stated as I observed that he had a wash cloth over his face. Just then, Shikamaru turned and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going," I cried out desperately as felt my teas disperse.

"To see if Neji is still in his room," Shikamaru said as he turned around and handed me the wash cloth, "Keep this over you nose and mouth, it will help you breathe better." And with that he left, and vanished within the fog. I put the cloth over my nose and mouth like he told me too, but after awhile the moisture dried up, and I just set it to the side and ended up forgetting about it. My main focus was trying to wake Sasuke.

Shikamaru's POV

I was really enjoying my good nights rest when all of a sudden I got the feeling that I might be in danger, reluctantly I opened my eyes only to see that Ino wasn't in bed. At first I thought that she just went to the restroom, but as I lazily got out of bed and headed over there… I noticed that the door wasn't even locked. Hack, it was slightly open. Meaning that she defiantly was not taking a piss.

"How troublesome," I muttered as I got close to the door of my room… only to smell smoke? I opened the door, and the waves of smoke and burning material hit me head on. My eyes watered a little before they adjusted, and I stepped foot outside of my room.

"What the hell is going on," I thought as I headed back into my room deciding that before I venture into the cloud of poisonous gas I might as well be prepared. I went into my bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and ran some water over it, and then I put it over my nose and mouth. After that was set, I headed back into the gas cloud. Once I arrived at the source I noticed Naruto had ash all over his pajamas, and Sasuke was in worse condition. It looked like he had some burns, but none of them were 1st degree, so they weren't that severe. He also noted that he was unconscious and Naruto had tears going done his cheeks trying to wake him.

"Naruto, what going on here," I asked as I tried to get a grip on the situation. Naruto looked up at me, big blue cerulean eyes watering with tears.

"There was (sniff) a fire in Sasuke's (sniff) room. I woke up to (sniff) find Hinata after I (sniff) went to the restroom, only to discover that (sniff) my best friend was in a fire," Naruto said as he tried his best not to sniffle, "I pulled him out, and know (sniff) Kakashi and Jirayia are (sniff) handling the situation with the fire in his (sniff) room."

"Okay, I see… how troublesome, Ino is missing too, troublesome women," I said as I turned around wash cloth still over my face.

"Wait, where are you going," Naruto cried out desperately as his tears started to disappear.

"To see if Neji is still in his room," I said as I turned around and handed Naruto the wash cloth, "Keep this over you nose and mouth, it will help you breathe better."

And just like that, I was off to Neji's room. Once I arrived their I noticed how the smoke wasn't as bad as by the area were Sasuke's and Naruto's room were, but it was still worse than the area where my room was. As I got to his door, I noticed that it was too hard to see the handle, I sigh, this day was not my day. I then took a couple of steps back and kicked the door open, only to find Neji tied up by very large vines. I gave him the 'What-the-hell- look' before I grabbed one of the largest Katanas he had, and sliced the vines for him.

"Thanks Shikamaru, have you seen Tenten," he said as I watched him get out of his bed.

"You're Welcome, and no I haven't… Ino is missing too," I stated while looking toward the smoke, "how troublesome."

After I said that, I stepped toward the door followed by Neji in tow.

"When did the fire start," Neji asked with an anxious look in his eyes.

"Don't know much about the details, but it started in Sasuke's room. Naruto had pulled him out a while ago, and he's still trying to wake him up," I stated as we headed out of Neji's room and into the hallway, "But you don't need to worry about the fire, Kakashi and Jirayia are putting it out."

"That's good… but what about the girls, you said Ino was missing right," Neji said as he started to walk the opposite direction of the smoke with me following in tow.

"Yeah, and so is Hinata… the only one we don't know about is Sakura, this is all getting to be really troublesome," I said as he kept walking, knowing that we both knew what we need to do; look for the girls. We looked everywhere in the house, and there was no trace of the girls.

"We should meet back up with Naruto and Sasuke," I said as I watched Neji nod in agreement. And like that, we headed back up to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

Neji's POV

I woke up with the smell of smoke filling the air. My first instinct was get Tenten and I out of the house… only when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I couldn't move. Large green veins were strapping me to the bed, and they defiantly weren't easy to break through. Even though I was vampire, which comes with some advantages such as being 50x stronger than your normal body builder… but at the time that didn't matter. As I struggled to move a thought hit me like a bunch of rocks… where the hell was MY panda (whenever he refers to panda he means Tenten)? I looked over my shoulder to see that the spot where Tenten was sleeping was completely empty.

"Damn it all," I said to my self only to struggle more with the vines. Just then the door was busted open. Even though some smoke filled the room, and I coughed a bit I was still able to make out who was coming in. It was none other that Shikamaru who looked at me questioningly, before grabbing one of my large katanas and cutting the overly sized vines.

"Thanks Shikamaru," I said as I got out of the bed, "Have you seen Tenten anywhere?"

"You're Welcome, and no I haven't… Ino is missing too," Shikamaru stated while looking toward the smoke, "how troublesome. '

As I stepped toward the door I noticed how foggy it really was outside, the smoke was a lot worse than I thought it was.

"When did the fire start," I asked anxiously, scared that Tenten might have been hurt.

"Don't know much about the details, but it started in Sasuke's room. Naruto had pulled him out a while ago, and he's still trying to wake him up," Shikamaru stated as we headed out of my room and into the hallway, "But you don't need to worry about the fire, Kakashi and Jirayia are putting it out."

"That's good… but what about the girls, you said Ino was missing right," I said as I started to walk the opposite direction of the smoke with Shikamaru in tow.

"Yeah, and so is Hinata… the only one we don't know about is Sakura, this is all getting to be really troublesome," Shikamaru said as he kept walking… with that our quiet but reserved search began. We looked everywhere, and there was no trace of the girls.

"We should meet back up with Naruto and Sasuke," Shikamaru said as I nodded in agreement. And like that, we headed back up to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

After Sasuke wakes up and everyone meets together Kakashi says that they'll discuss what happened in the morning, before he told everyone to go to back to bed. With that Sasuke had to stay in what was Itachi's old room for the night, since most of his stuff was destroyed.

(a/n- I'm feeling lazy so I'll make the ending short and sweet, might edit later on.)

After seeing yesterdays events and what happened to the library the vampires come to the conclusion that their mates are far from average mortal. They then decide that the best way to find them, seeing as they all seem to have escaped is to hire a werewolf tracker, named Kiba, who will hunt and track down the girls and bring them back to the boys. With this said the boys continue their usual routine, only very sluggish and sadden because they lost their girls and didn't know if they were safe or ok.


	14. The End

The end

Sorry to disappoint my fellow readers and followers, but I decided to end this story as it is. I'm not that into writing it anymore.

There is a chance though; that I may pick it back up again, but if I do there will be some major changes in plot line as well as the couples (since some of the pairings are not ones I like.) And maybe an OC or two will be added. If I do decide to add OC's then I'll let some of my readers be in the story if they choose to be.

Although I am not continuing this story, I am leaving it up for reader enjoyment, but do not bother to pester me to continue it. Oh, and no the story is NOT up for adoption, because there still is a slight chance I may go back to it. Again, I'm terribly sorry.


	15. To the anon reviewer

Ok, this is going to far. I already released a comment saying that a vampire vs magi is being discontinued. I will NOT sit back and be harassed by asses who can't move the fuck on. I'm sorry for my language, but because of this I am disabling anonymous reviews. Sorry to all my anon reviewers who are respectful and decent people. If the ass of a person would come forward, then I might enable them again. But until further notice, anonymous reviews will be disabled.

And to the person making such deplorable comments, you should be ashamed of yourself. You're acting like a fucking toddler, grow some balls or get off my page. I ended the story, so fucking what?! Deal with it. There are plenty of other stories out there to read with those pairings. I want reviews, not harassing comments. Sorry to curse you out, but I've had it with asses like yourself.


End file.
